2 Girls, 1 Lux
by RPG Girl
Summary: (Based off a real game I played with some funny trolls!) While defending turrets on Summoner's Rift, Lux gets hit on by Diana and Morgana. They have a good ole time in the woods and while turret pushing. (Rated T for some adult language/themes/jokes.) THIS IS MEANT TO BE DUMB WITH INSIDE JOKES. Written for my friends- the two trolls and the guy playing Ashe! :)


Lux takes a step through the doorway into the blue base.

"Welcome, Stranger!" comes the voice of the pig nosed merchant.

She salutes him and takes a step forward to allow the others inside.

"HUT HUT HUT!" comes the squeaky voice of Teemo as he skips inside.

"Move it!" yells Diana, pushing him aside.

Teemo shrieks a little and Lux helps steady him.

"Will you get a move on?!" comes the deep voice of Morgana from behind Ashe.

Ashe's ice bow leaves a trail of sleet, making them have to walk slowly,"Sorry..."

They step through the door way and it slams shut behind them.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" booms the all too familiar voice of the Lady in the Sky.

Everyone rushes over to the merchant and begins buying their beginner items.

Lux buys some basic boots as Morgana steps up beside her.

She places a hand upon Lux's shoulder and winks,"Wanna scissor, honey?"

Lux blushes a little and ignores her,"Two health pots, please!"

The merchant pushes some pots across the counter towards her, taking her gold.

Lux salutes everyone and heads off towards the middle row.

"Hey, girlie, I wasn't done talking to you!" Morgana shouts after her.

Lux runs as fast as she can towards her turret, blushing a little.

"30 seconds until minions spawn!" The Lady shouts overhead.

Lux salutes the sky and begins dancing around the turret.

"Let's go bottom, Ashe!" Morgana laugh-yells as her and Ashe head bottom.

"I'm jungle, idiot!" shouts Diana as she pulls Teemo out of the jungle near Lux.

Teemo frowns at her and heads top.

Diana makes her way towards Lux and stands by the turret, leaning against it.

"Minions have spawned!" shouts the Lady.

"So, you wanna help me in jungle? You give me wolves and I give you blue?" Diana asks with a wink.

Lux nods her head 'yes' and salutes her.

The two of them head into the nearby jungle as a wave of minions dashes past them in a single file line.

Luz shoots her Lucid Singularity spell at the wolves and explodes it, taking out half their lives.

"That was so hawt!" Diana laughs, finishing the wolves off with her Crescent Strike.

They run up to the area for the blue buff and wait for it to appear.

"Wait for me!" Morgana shouts, as she makes her way past the middle turret.

The blue buff appears and Lux hits it with her basic attacks, waiting on Morgana.

Morgana shoots her Tormented Soil at the buff as she walks towards them.

Diana shoots off her Crescent at the same time as Lux's Singularity.

"God, it's so hot how tough you are!" Morgana says with a wink.

Lux begins to laugh as she dodges a blow from the blue buff and takes the last hit, getting the buff.

"Thanks!" Lux says, saluting them.

"Anything for you, sexy!" Diana says as her and Morgana begin dancing close to each other.

They head down to the bottom jungle as Lux begins fighting the Veigar bot in the middle lane.

She dodges his Dark Matter and sends out her Singularity, killing some minions and leveling up.

"Hey, Ashe, why is your butt so hot?!" Morgana laughs from the bottom lane.

Ashe giggles,"I don't know.. why are your bewbs hanging out?!"

They proceed to giggle as they fight the Ezreal and Soraka bots at bottom.

Teemo ends up coming into the jungle nearby mid and proceeds to wait for the wolves and blue buff.

Lux captures Veigar with her Light Binding and ends up killing him with her Singularity.

"Will you help?!" Teemo asks her as she makes her way back to her turret.

Lux heads over to where he stands; the wolves appearing.

They take out the wolves with basic attacks and head up to the blue buff.

Diana shows up, frowning at Teemo,"Get outta here! You're not a girl, Teemo!"

"So?! It's not like the buff is for girls only!" Teemo says angrily.

Morgana heads up from bot, towards them, yelling,"Sorry, Teemo, Girls only!"

Teemo makes an angry face but remains by the buff.

The buff appears and they begin shooting at it, trying to see who gets it first.

Morgana appears right as Teemo takes the buff.

"Get outta here, Teemo! Lesbians only." Morgana laughs as she dances between Diana and Lux.

"Who would thunk I'd be a lesbian!" Diana laughs,"Was totally not expecting this when I started this!"

Lux laughs out loud, dancing with Morgana,"Oh well! Makes things very interesting!"

Diana begins dancing with them, laughing, as Ashe manages to kill Soraka.

"Oh, crap!" Lux yells, noticing Veigar near the middle turret.

"Let's go kill him!" Morgana says evilly as the three of them head middle.

Morgana snares him with her Dark Binding, Lux shoots out her Singularity, and Diana hits him with her Crescent Strike, killing him.

"Let's push mid!" Diana says as they all clear out the minions and finish off the last remaining bits of life on the turret.

"You have destroyed a turret!" shouts the Lady in the sky.

"No, shit, Sherlock!" Diana laughs, as they retreat away from the Ezreal, Cho'Gath, and Wukong.

"Hug the turret... make love to the turret.." Morgana laughs as they run around the turret, attacking any nearby enemies.

Lux laughs as she captures Ezreal in her Light Binding and kills him with her Final Spark.

"Good job!" Teemo yells from top, finishing off the enemy turret.

He retreats through the jungle to help push bottom.

"MMM.. let's go bottom!" Morgana laughs as they all head bottom to help Ashe finish off her turret.

"Ooh La La!" Ashe says with a wink as they make their way through the jungle.

Ashe stuns Soraka with her Enchanted Crystal Arrow and Morgana kills her with her Soul Shackles.

Teemo, Diana, and Lux run up and finish off the turret.

They retreat before any enemies show up.

Lux heads back to the shop followed by Morgana and Diana who keep making boob gestures.

Lux buys Mejai's Soul Stealer along with Liandry's Torment and heads back to the middle.

She follows their minions to the next turret, doing a lot of quick damage, clearing out the enemy minions.

Cho'Gath shows up and sends out his Vorpal Spikes.

Lux dodges them, sending out her Light Binding, missing and hitting some minions instead.

She backs away as Wukong chases her back to her turret.

Diana shows up and teleports to Wukong using her Lunar Rush.

She continues hitting him with her Crescent Stirke, able to kill him as Lux stops him with her Light Binding.

"Let's kick ass and chew bubblegum!" Ashe shouts as she appears from the bottom lane.

Diana, Lux, and Ashe make their way to the middle turret as Morgana and Teemo push top lane.

"You have destroyed a turret!" Booms the Lady's voice from the sky.

Morgana and Teemo run from top to join the others in middle.

"Get outta here, Teemo!" Morgana shouts,"This is supposed to be a girly party."

"Let him stay- not like he's really bothering us!" Lux says.

"Fine, but after we push all the turrets I just want it to be us 2 girls and Lux!" Morgana says with a wink.

Diana laughs as they make their way to the middle turret.

Ezreal shows up and shoots his Trueshot Barrage and misses them.

"LOL!" Ashe laughs, stunning him with her Crystal Arrow and Morgana along with Lux kills him.

Cho'Gath shows up, silencing them with his Feral Scream as Teemo shows up and poisons him, causing him to back off.

Diana attacks the turret as Ashe, Lux, and Morgana fight off Soraka and Wukong.

Wukong attacks Ashe, both of them with less than a fourth of their life.

Ashe shouts for help sadly dies to Wukong.

"M..mommy..." escapes her mouth.

"NO! My baby!" Lux says, pretend crying as she hits Wukong with her Binding Light and finishes him off with her Final Spark.

Diana takes down the turret and attacks Soraka, barely dodging Soraka's Starcall and her own death.

"You have-" Begins the Lady again but is cut off by Diana.

"Yeah yeah! Shut up!" Diana says, running back to base to heal.

Soraka retreats as Teemo, Morgana, and Lux push the last middle turret.

Ashe re-spawns and runs back down middle to join them.

"Wait for me, Mommy!" he shouts after Lux who is laughing her head off as she helps attack the turret.

"Mommy?!" Morgana laughs,"She's my wifeu so then you're my kid, too!"

"She ain't my damn kid!" Diana growls as Ashe makes her way towards them.

"Incest is the best!" Ashe winks at Morgana who winks right back.

Ezreal appears and attacks Teemo with his Mystic Shot and then Essence Flux, lowering him down to half his health.

"Teemo retreat!" Lux yells at him and he runs back to base.

Soraka and Cho'Gath reappear and Morgana Soul Shackles them, taking them both down a little in health.

Diana attacks Soraka with Lunar Rush, bringing her down to half health as Ashe stuns her with Crystal Arrow as Lux manages to kill her with Singularity.

Cho'Gath targets Lux and uses Feast, managing to take her down to a fourth of her health.

Lux flashes away from the scene, retreating back to base only to be killed by Ezreal's Barrage.

"Mommy!" Ashe yells, as she sends her Volley of arrows at Cho'Gath and Ezreal, slowing them down.

Teemo makes his way quickly down the middle lane towards them and past Lux's dead body.

He sets down some Noxious Traps as he goes and then runs up to the turret and begins attacking it.

Morgana and Diana join in and take turns attacking the turret and killing the minions.

They retreat a little as Cho'Gath reappears, sending a wave of spikes at them again.

Morgana binds Cho as Diana comes up, attacking him with her Moonsilver Blade attack.

Ashe and Teemo join in, attacking him with poison and basic attacks.

Together, they all manage to bring down Cho just as Ezreal, Soraka, Veigar and Wukong appear.

They retreat as Ezreal shoots out his barrage, managing to kill Ashe in one shot.

Lux dodges the barrage as she runs down the middle lane to join the others.

She reaches their turret and Light Binds the Soraka and Veigar that appear right behind the others.

Wukong jumps in and sends out his Nimbus strike, taking Diana down to half her life.

"Go back to base, Diana!" Lux shouts, as she sends out her Singularity at Soraka.

"No, I an't leaving my two girls!" Diana jokes, sending out a basic attack at some enemy minions.

"Remember? It's two girls, one Lux and I want it to stay that way!" Morgana says, with a wink, as she attacks Soraka and Wukong with Tormented Soil.

"You have destroyed an Enemy's Turret!" Booms the Lady's voice as Teemo retreats from top, having destroyed the last top turret.

"Good job, Teemo!" Lux shouts as he comes through the river in the middle and towards their turrets.

Soraka approaches him, heading down middle and, between using his basic attacks and Toxic Shot, he manages to take her down.

Wukong, Ezreal, and Cho appear at top, fighting off the minions.

The team takes the opportunity and rushes towards the turret, taking it down in one hit.

"We gotta hurry!" Lux says as they attack the inhibitor quickly.

Right as Diana takes the last shot, the remaining four bots arrive.

They retreat and just barely miss dodging Cho's Vorpal Spikes.

All four of them are shot up into the air and stunned.

As the bots rain damage upon them, they try to retreat getting closer and closer to death.

A whoosh overhead of them shocks them as Ashe's Crystal Arrow smacks right into the cluster of enemies, stunning Cho.

Taking the opportunity, they flash and run quickly out of the scene, all of them retreating back to base.

"Let's get our gear and push top." Diana says as they quickly heal up.

Lux buys her Rabadon's and begins to run towards the top lane, followed by Teemo and Diana.

Morgana and Ashe soon join with them.

They take out the minions quickly, making their way towards the top inhibitor within a few moments.

Ezreal and Soraka show up, sending out Starcall and Barrage, both barely dealing any damage.

Morgana sends out her Soul Shackles, instantly killing Soraka and taking Ezreal's health down pretty low.

Ezreal retreats as they begin attacking the inhibitor.

Wukong jumps in and begins attack Morgana with his Cyclone and Crushing blow, bringing her down to half health.

She in turn attacks him with her Soil and Binding spell, barely missing him and attacking his decoy instead.

The others take out the inhibitor and begin to ready themselves as the remaining enemies make their way towards them.

Veigar arrives, sending out his Event Horizon, missing everyone.

Ashe shoots out her slowing volley, slowing down Veigar, giving Diana the chance to attack and kill him with her Lunar Rush.

Diana dodges an attack from the turret and Cho's Spikes as Ezreal, and Wukong reappear.

Ezreal jumps at them with his Arcane Shift, hitting Teemo for some damage as well as damaging Ashe with his Mystic Shot.

Ashe stuns him with her Crystal Arrow, bringing him to half health as Lux finishes him off with her Final Spark.

Wukong appears and manages to kill Ashe with a strike from his Cyclone.

"I'll avenge you, my hot baby!" Morgana shouts, binding Wukong right before he creates a Decoy, bringing him to almost no health.

Teemo appears beside her and kills Wukong with his Toxic shot, retreating before a turret hits him.

Diana and Lux begin attacking the Nexus turrets with the minions as Teemo and Morgana attack Cho'Gath.

Within seconds, Diana and Lux take down one tower and work on the other as Teemo gets stunned by Cho'Gath.

Soraka appears, hitting Teemo and Morgana with her Starcall.

Cho'Gath uses feast against Teemo, taking him to almost no health.

Soraka comes from behind and kills Teemo with one hit.

Morgana helps Diana and Lux take out the last turret quickly.

"Looks like it's just us three!" Diana says, as she attacks Soraka with her Crescent Strike.

"It's Charlie's Angels!" Lux says, binding Soraka and hitting her with her Singularity.

"No, it's us two girls and one Lux!" Morgana says with a wink, killing Soraka with her Soul Shackles and barely damaging Cho.

"Let's finish this, girls!" Diana says, attacking the Nexus.

"Wait for me, you guys!" Ashe shouts, running down the middle lane towards them.

Lux binds Cho and continues attacking the Nexus with Morgana and Diana.

Cho manages to send Morgana in the air with his Vorpal Spikes but retreats as Lux shoots her Final Spark at him.

They ignore the champions coming back to life around them and continue hitting the Nexus.

Ezreal runs right past them, attacking minions instead.

Cho'Gath, Wukong, and Veigar appear, attacking them and their minions.

They get the last hit on the Nexus, winning the game, right as Ashe arrives and Lux almost dies.

"Girl Power!" Diana shouts.

"GG" Lux says with a smile.

"Girl Party!" Morgana says.

With that, they all retreat from Summoner's Rift.


End file.
